Four friends are sucked into the Naruto world WTF?
by BlackFox23
Summary: Four girls from the real world get sucked into the Naruto world. This should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

# Characters # 

Frankie Patrick- 13- taijutsu and Kiba's style

Thick waist length brown hair

Blue eyes, glasses

White sneakers, blue jeans, black t-shirt, black jacket, silver horse necklace, gold earrings, and leaf head band around waist

Loves fire, eating, horses, and dogs

Personality- shy, loud around friends, smart

Nickname(s) - Kiba, Arianna, and Frank

Dog- brown dash hound named Heinz; also called Akimaru

Village- Leaf

Guy- Kiba Inuzuka

Birthday- July 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandria Podolak- 13- weapons specialist

Thin brown hair with mahogany color in the front, a bit past shoulders

Brown eyes

Brown sneakers, ankle weights, blue jeans with extra pockets, brown shirt, black jacket with fuzz around hood, and leaf head band around neck

Likes writing and sharp pointy things

Personality- quiet, smart, rude to family

Nickname(s) –Tenten, Faith, and Alex

Village- Leaf

Guy- Neji Hyuuga

Birthday- November 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis Daniels- 13- long range explosives

Thick brown hair in ponytail a bit past shoulders

Blue/green eyes

Black ninja shoes, black jeans, black shirt with gold trim, blue denim jacket, leaf head band around ankle

Loves explosives and playing around

Personality- loud, hyper, always happy, in other words a female Naruto

Nickname(s) –Ino, Bella, Deidara, and Lexi

Village- Leaf

Guy- Naruto Uzumaki

Birthday- June 24

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keanan Gretano- 13- taijutsu and ninjutsu

Thick dark brown almost black hair with blonde streaks on top, mid back length

Black combat boots, black jeans, white belt, black shirt, white hooded sweat shirt; extremely baggy, brown eyes, leaf head band Sakura style just backwards

Loves fire, sand, lightning, and shadows, likes to be alone

Personality- short tempered, easily and always bored, smartass, rude, cold, and blunt

Nickname(s) –Ami, Teka, Vera

Guy- Sabaku no Gaara

Birthday- May 21

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Takes place first in modern time then in Naruto time before they graduate the academy. Most of the storyline will be changed and even facts in reality. Yes I can do that since the characters I listed are my friends and I. They are going to kill me. Alex can and most likely will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-

# School… Hate It!!!#

Keanan's Pov- I was going to school with my three best friends Frankie, Lexi, and Alex. I wasn't talking much, though I never did any way. We were all on the bus going to school, much to my displeasure. I was sitting in the back of the bus next to Alex. Alex was lying down with her head on my lap and her feet propped up on the seat across from us. Frankie and Lexi were in the seat in front of us. Lexi and Frankie were talking to each other and acting like idiots, well in my opinion.

I was leaning back on the seat with my head on the window and my hand playing with Alex's hair. My eyes slid shut and I must have fallen asleep shortly because Alex was shaking me awake when we got to school. We all got to school and then I went to breakfast and they went to homeroom. Screw algebra.

After school- I went home with Alex since I was spending the night there. We were in her basement which was actually a bar and we were playing air hockey. I was kicking her ass. We were really talking about nothing as we played.

"How was school on your end today?" Alex asked me. I glared at mid air, "School… hate it!!" I said angrily and the puck went into her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Into the Naruto World

Chapter 2-Into the Naruto World

Alex's POV- It was Saturday and we were at my house. I had gotten my parents to let Frankie, Alexis, and Keanan all come over for the night. Band practice had ended about an hour ago and we were all in my living room watching TV. Alexis had fallen asleep earlier on the love seat and was sprawled across it. Frankie had fallen asleep on the couch a bit after Alexis had fallen asleep. I was lying on the floor watching TV. Keanan was sitting against the love seat and petting my dog Buddy who was lying next to her.

Keanan's POV- I was petting Buddy while watching TV. It was raining outside but none of us really cared. Lightning struck outside and the power went off. Alex sat up as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw Alex's form stand slowly so I stood as well. 

"Wake up Frankie, I'll wake up Lexi," I told Alex. Alex nodded and went over to Frankie. We woke up the other two and then started to look for a flashlight. I found one and turned it one. The four of use made our way to Alex's room down the hall. 

When we walked in her room the flashlight died on us, plunging all of us into darkness once more. I saw a small sliver of light coming from under Alex's closet door. The others must have seen it two because we all walked toward her closet slowly. Frankie opened the closet and we all shielded our eyes from the bright light that came from the closet and engulfed us.

We all opened our eyes and blinked several times when the light vanished. We were in a forest that looked vaguely familiar for some reason. We all looked around confused since we didn't know how we got here. We were so caught up in our surroundings that none of us noticed that our appearances were different.

"Where are we?" Lexi asked confused. 

"I don't know but it seems really familiar," Alex said. 

"Come on, we need to find a way out of this forest," I said. They all nodded and we started walking. When we exited the forest we were all surprise to see Konaha. We all stared toward the center of the village where the Hokage building was. Nobody was outside since it was dark and that was good. 


End file.
